


hot choco and the grinch

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jaemin wants hot chocolate.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: 23 days of wonder [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	hot choco and the grinch

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 20 - hot chocolate

"It's cold," Jaemin murmurs, pressing himself against Jeno and nuzzling his face in his neck. Jeno hums from his place on the couch, controller in hands as he plays a video game with Donghyuck and Mark. "Warm me up."

"I'm cold, too, baby, how is that going to work?" Jeno chuckles, ignoring the sounds of disgust coming from their friends.

"Make me hot chocolate," Jaemin sighs, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"You are fully able to make yourself one, Na!" Donghyuck yells through his headset and Jeno winces, the younger being so loud. He pulls his headset away from his ears and looks to his boyfriend, whose pout can be felt on his neck.

"Hyuck, shut up," Jeno rolls his eyes and turns off his mic, "Want me to make you one?"

"Yes, please," Jaemin's pouting still so Jeno kisses his lips in hopes to make it go away. When it doesn't, he rolls his eyes again but smiles, kissing him again and again until the pout's fully gone and in place is the gorgeous smile he loves.

"Mm, there it is," Jeno chuckles breathily, hearing Mark question where did he go but doesn't answer. He turns to the television and logs out of his game, cutting off whatever Donghyuck was going to say. He sets aside his controller and headset and tries to stand up but with Jaemin clinging to him, he can't get that far. "Nana. To make you a hot chocolate, I have to get up."

"Ugh," Jaemin groans, but lets him go and falls against the couch. "Come back soon."

Jeno shakes his head as he goes into the kitchen to make him and Jaemin hot chocolate. Jaemin watches him go before sighing loudly, bringing the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch over him and cuddling into one of the pillows. He grabs the remote and switches the TV to Netflix, smiling when he finds the Grinch as one of the recommended movies. He clicks it but pauses before it could start, wanting to wait for Jeno to come back.

Jaemin looks to the side of their living room where their Christmas tree is, sitting prettily but the lights aren't on. He frowns, sitting up slightly to look for the smaller remote, and finds it beside the candle on the coffee table. He turns off the lamp and turns the Christmas tree lights on, clapping once.

Jaemin settles in back right as Jeno walks in with two mugs in his hands, smiling when he sees the Grinch on the TV. "You don't mind, do you?" Jaemin asks.

"No," Jeno smiles, shaking his head as he places the mugs on the coasters. "I've been playing games all day with them, you've been patient. We'll watch Christmas movies for the rest of the night."

Jeno sits beside him, pulling the younger into his arms as he starts the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> almost to the end!!
> 
> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
